An Eternally Reassuring Smile
by ladder-to-the-stars
Summary: "He smiled understandingly—much more than understandingly. It was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced-or seemed to face-the whole external world for an instant, and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor." A Dean/Cas Human!AU ficlet


Paste your doc

**A/N: So I read ****_The Great Gatsby_****, and this happened. Forgive me, Fitzgerald, for I have sinned.**

Evening stars speckled the deep blue horizon as the sun let itself fall deep into the water. Dean didn't know whether or not he wanted to get out of bed, let alone go to some fancy party. But Castiel could be there. Not that it mattered- after all these years, why would Castiel remember him? They had one measly conversation, and the next week Castiel had gone off to college. That was it. Every so often, Dean thought of Castiel, with those brilliant blue eyes, beautiful little smile, and wondered what could have been. But usually he tried to think about the present - Sammy, work, friends.

But on rare and lonely nights, the boy with the name of an angel haunted his dreams.

Castiel was often alone but never lonely during his time at college. He'd enjoyed the experience, being a lover of learning and a disciplined student. He hadn't been one for large social gatherings (parties at fraternity houses had never really appealed to him) though he had built up a core of close friends with whom he would hang out on weekends. He'd been on a few dates, even, but never really seemed to click with anyone. It was after connectionless dates that Dean Winchester would cross Castiel's mind. His sparkling green eyes and warm smile would somehow worm their way into Castiel's thoughts, bringing back memories of the single evening they spent together. Castiel wondered if he would ever find anyone else with whom he seemed to connect so easily, and thought that maybe he'd had his only chance, and missed it.

Castiel hadn't thought of Dean in approximately three months when he got the call from Anna. It was June of his senior year, and he was only days away from graduating. He had a job lined up, but it didn't start until August, and he didn't really know what to do with himself until then.

A party, Anna had said. A huge, fancy, rich people party to kick off the start of summer, hosted by the couple that owned the company she worked at. "Invite your friends," they'd told her. It was then that Castiel's mind flashed back to Dean - they'd met in the first place because Anna and Dean's brother - Sam, was it? - worked in the same office. Castiel said yes to the invitation - the chance of seeing Dean againwas too great an opportunity for him to pass up.

Castiel thought he looked pretty sharp as he drove up to the party. Dark suit - well tailored, blue tie. His hair was still pretty unmanageable, though. When he pulled up to the address, he was amazed by what he saw. He knew it would be a nice house (he'd talked to Anna, and this was Long Island, after all) but this was a mansion. Castiel almost expected a man to walk out the front door, introduce himself as Gatsby and start calling people "old sport". The giant house was modern in style, yet tasteful. It had a huge veranda overlooking the water, where couples stood, talking and laughing. Fairy lights adorned the trees, casting an enchanted glow about the place. After breathing it all in for a few moments, Castiel parked his car and set off to find Anna. He did so shortly - she sat on a chair on the porch, drinking a glass of champagne and talking to a tall man with a floppy mess of brown hair, who introduced himself as Sam Winchester.

At the mentioning of that name, Castiel's ears perked up instantly - could Dean be here? He didn't ask - it had been four years, and he didn't want to seem like a stalker, so he made polite conversation.

"This is a beautiful place."

"I know, right?" said Anna, "I love the view of the water."

"I feel like I'm in The Great Gatsby or something," remarked Sam, and Castiel smiled. "That's exactly what I thought when I pulled up!" The tension of introductions had thus been broken, and the three slipped into easy conversation, though the thought of Dean continued to linger at the back of Castiel's mind.

Dean looked down the end of the porch as he poured himself a drink, and what he saw there very nearly made him drop his glass. A girl with unnaturally red hair stood there. He wasn't caught up on her, though - he was caught up on the fact that she was talking with his brother, who was in turn speaking to a dark haired man with what was still the most gorgeous pair of eyes he had ever seen.

Dean felt himself go weak at the knees and absentmindedly wondered when he had become such a teenage girl. Then the three turned towards him and began walking his way. He could hear Sam saying, above the din of the partygoers "Come meet my brother," and as he continued to stare Castiel caught his glance, eyes opening wide - in recognition, perhaps? Dean very nearly began to hope.

As the party approached him, Dean heard some one in the crowd call out, "Anna! Sam! We'd like you guys to be in this picture!" They both turned back around, Sam saying something to Castiel that Dean didn't catch, and then calling to Dean that they had someone they wanted him to meet, and he'd be over in a minute. Castiel watched this exchange, and then walked the short distance that was left between him and the man he had been loathe to forget.

"Dean?" he asked. Dean had already set his glass down on the table, but had he still been holding it, he would have been smashed on the floor on account of the fact that Castiel remembered his name.

"You remember me?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I would say "I never forget a face" but that's not true . . . I just . . . didn't forget yours." Castiel stared down awkwardly at his feet.

"I didn't forget you either, Cas."

"That was a nice time we had, over at Gabriel's place. I remember that thing you said about cars being the only ones who wouldn't betray you." Dean felt a blush spread over his cheeks.

"Well, it's true," he replied, smiling at Cas - _a smile of eternal reassurance_ thought Castiel, who in turn smiled back at him.

"It's been a long time," he said finally.

"It has," Dean said, "and, uh, I kind of want to ask you something."

"Yes, Dean?"

"Would you want to go on a date with me?"

The words "More than anything" slipped out of Cas's mouth before he even knew what he was saying. Then he quickly added, "We can be on a date right now, if you'd like."

Dean smiled once again, "I should have asked you that a long, long time ago."

"Well, we're here now."

"I guess we are." Dean offered Castiel his arm, part jokingly but part in seriousness, and then with arms linked together they headed off the porch. On the lawn, they found a confused looking Sam and Anna.

"I, uh, see you two have met?" said Sam, and it was a question.

"I actually met Cas four years ago, that night at Gabe's place."

Anna then looked as if she were experiencing an epiphany.

"So this Dean, is THE Dean?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Anna," said Castiel quizzically.

"That night you got back from that date with that douchey guy, and you got really drunk, and went on about that one night, and how you thought you might have met and passed up the one guy you thought really understood you-"

"ANNA!" Castiel cut her off, and looked around, trying to avoid Dean's eyes.

Dean just smiled once again, leading Castiel away from the group and saying quietly, "I think you and I have a bit too talk about."

They found a secluded corner of the garden, and sat down on wooden bench. Fairy lights twinkled in the trees like fireflies.

"You probably think I'm crazy or something."

"No. I actually came to this party tonight hoping you'd be here."

"Really?" asked Cas, "Because I did the same thing." He laughed.

"I didn't just remember you, you know," said Dean softly, "I never forgot you."

Castiel didn't know what to say. He felt happiness welling up inside him, and simply laid his head on Dean's shoulder. He felt Dean's hand on his cheek, turning his head so they'd be face to face. Inches apart, Dean stared into Castiel's eyes and asked permission without words. Castiel said yes by leaning forward, pressing their foreheads together and then their lips. Dean slipped his hand around the back of Castiel's neck, and Castiel did the same. When they pulled apart, Dean let out a contented sigh. Castiel spoke.

"I've waited for that for far too long."

"Me too, Cas. Me too."

ument here...


End file.
